Descend into Darkness
by Yami - The Devil's Advocate
Summary: Blood, so much blood. what could make Grell loth the colour he loved so much? WARNING:character death, corse language blood and gore     Temporary Hiatus: 28/6/2012
1. Prologue

**Prologue: All hope lost **

There was blood everywhere, in all 247 years as a Shinigami; Grell had never seen so much blood, and the bodies of his friends and comrades were everywhere.

As he tried to get up and stumble over to the motionless body of his closest friend, Grell pulled the scythe out of Williams back and threw it across the Library. "Will wake up, please wake up, I know you, you wouldn't let yourself die by the hands of a demon let alone one welding your own scythe, PLEASE WILL, WAKE UP!" Grell yelled to the now lifeless body in his arms through his frantic sobs, tears falling freely down his face.

"Just wake up, I don't know what to do without you… I need you Will!" After what seemed like forever Grell placed William's body back down and got up to look around for any other survivors.

**12 hours earlier**

"Grell I'm going to ask you why there is blood all over you and why I heard screaming coming from the room you just left and your answer better not cause me over time, because if it does, I'm confiscating your Scythe again." William said rubbing his temples ring to rid himself of the migraine forming.

"Jinx started it! I only finished what she had begun, and before you ask No she is not dead, she just won't be around to cause me any problems for, oh, about a week or two." Grell replied crossing his arms over his chest.

With a long sigh Will turned away from Grell and over to the aforementioned door where small whimpers could be heard coming from. "I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but what did she do this time?"

"Basically the same as always, which I can ignore normally, but the bitch started in on Alan and had him on the verge of tears again and I'd already had enough of her shit for one day. So I slapped her and she flung her scythe at me and well… long story short Jinx needs to learn not to mess with me if she values her life, because next time, I won't go easy on her." William didn't like the look in Grell's eye so decided not to disturb the peace and just get a medic to fix up the younger Shinigami and send Grell back to his work.

**000**

"Hey Eric, how's Alan? I was too busy kicking Jinx into the wall to see how was when he left the room." Grell asked sitting on the edge of his friends' desk.

Eric turned to face Grell as he came up. "Oh hey Grell, um dunno, he seemed a little upset but he didn't say anything, why? What happened?"

"Ah not much, just Jinx being her regular homo-foe bitch of a self, but don't worry I put her in her place. Which so happens to be on the floor in a pool of blood." The last part was said with a cruel laugh.

The two fell into a nice silent for about fifteen minutes before the blaring of sirens began to fill the office, and panic began to spread throughout the office, nobody knew what the alarm meant until cold blood chilling screams began to be heard from the Library, Grell and Eric both summoned there death scythes and headed to the door along with many other Shinigami.

**000**

'_Demons! There are Demons in the Library, they found a way in and they were trying to wipe us out!'_ Was William's last coherent thought before he summoned his scythe and began to engage combat with the invading demons.

Bodies on both sides began to fall at a rapid pace as the Demons had finally gotten their hands on the death scythes of fallen Shinigami.

Screams of pain and anguish filled the air as scythes clashed with claws and the Library became a bloodied battleground.

William could hear the roar of Grell chain saw and see his bright red hair from across the Library, and in a few quick bounds was behind the other male and had taken out the Demon who was about to attack Grell from behind, "Watch your back Sutcliff. What if I hadn't got here in time?"

"Sorry Will. DUCK!" as the words let Grell's mouth he swan his scythe at another Demon trying to attack them from behind, "Yah' know if you're gonna yell at me make sure you don't repeat my actions."

"Less talking, more reaping, Sutcliff!" Will said extending his scythe and killing three demons, before hearing an all too familiar scream reach his ears. "GRELL!"

When will turned around he saw a demon leaning over Grell's motionless body, before the demon could land a finishing blow William's scythe was extended and strait through its head.

William ran over to Grell and dropped his scythe for a moment to check and see if the other reaper was still alive, Grell's pulse was so fain he barely misses it but it was still there, but Will's relief was short lived as he realized his Scythe was no longer next to him.

As William turned his head he came face to face with a demon that was holding his Scythe "Bye bye, little reaper." And with those words the demon stabbed him in the back.

**Present moment **

As Grell made his was down the huge hallways that lead to Kami's **[1]** room he began to hear small sobs and muttered words of apology.

The closer he got to the slightly aggrade door the clearer the voice on the other side became. "Oh Claudia, **[2]** I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, or them, oh my dear Claudia why, why did this have to happen again?"

Peking in on the floor what Grell saw made his already broken heart shatter all over again, in the middle of the huge room the Undertaker was kneeling on the ground holding the lifeless body of a woman with long white hair and silver glasses.

"Undertaker? They got Kami too, didn't they…?" For the first time in centuries, Undertaker's eyes were on full view and the sadness Grell saw in them told him it was true the goddess of the Grim Reapers was dead, and with that realization Grell lot all hope of finding another living soul in the whole Library, because if Kami was dead then all hope was truly lost.

All right so what do you think? Like it hate it? Want to read chapter 1 tell me what you think.

Okay so Descend into Darkness is a 3 part series I'm going to me working on this is the prologue for the first part called **"****Descend into Darkness"** (Duh!) an I'm expecting it to only be about 5-6 chapters, then there will be part two called **"A new Light"** (might change) witch will be around 4-8 chapters and then to end to it the series will be part three called **"****Out of the Dark" **witch will only be 2-4 chapters.

It is set about 10-15 years after the events of Kurotshitsuji II so Ceil is a demon and Sabby-chan is his eternal bitch

**[1]** – Kami is the Japanese god of the dead, and well I decided to use her.

**[2]**And the name Claudia in the manga Undertaker has a locket with the name Claudia on it and well even tho were not exactly sure who she is I've seen many others make her an old lover and well because the idea fits into this fic I'm using it

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuritshitsuji/Black butler, all rights go to there respected owners I only own the plot ~Goes and cry's in Emo corner with Ulquiorra~


	2. Shrouded in Darkness

**Chapter One: Shrouded in Darkness**

There are only so many tears one can cry before they all dry up. Undertaker had carried Grell to his room after he'd passed out in the grand hall of Kami. The red headed Reaper had stayed in there for a whole three days, crying until his tears were all gone, but sadly the pain was still there and stronger then before if that was even possible.

Grell turned his head towards the door of his room when he had herd the knock and was about to ask who was there before remembering that there was only one person in the whole Library that it could be. Grell got up and walked to the door and opened it, and of course Undertaker was there just as he new he would.

"How are you feeling m' dear?" he asked his voice low and somber. "Alone and dead inside, how else could I feel?" was Grell's blunt reply as he walked back over to his bed. Undertaker closed the door and followed behind him moving over to sit on the armchair across from the bed.

Undertaker sighed loudly knowing exactly how the other felt, though was much better at masking his pain after so many years of doing so in the past he was an expert on hiding his pain behind a wall of insanity and laughter. But now was hardly the time for either; they were the only two left.

"I want to make them pay! Make them feel every bit of pain I feel! Make them suffer! And I **will!**" The tone of Grell's voice scared Undertaker a bit more than he'd like to admit but he could hardly blame him; after witnessing the massacre of his kind and being left as one of the only two soul survivors how could he not want revenge?

"Hm I don't think that they would want you to—" Undertaker began before Grell interrupted him. "Who cares what they'd think they're dead! **D-E-A-D.** They killed them all and I refuse to let those bastards get away with it! Don't you understand that, I'm gonna make them **pay** for what they've done to us!"

"And what will that solve? Do you think killing them will bring William or the others back? Because to me it seems like a pointless suicide mission!" The older Reaper shouted back standing from where he was sitting on the armchair. "You're just going to get yourself killed and William's sacrifice would have been all in vein! If he were still alive what do you think he would say if he heard you saying such things?"

Grell went completely silent after that, Undertaker sighed again rubbing his temples, "Look Grell, I know I can't stop you from doing anything, but please at least think about what I've said before you do anything rash..." Undertaker then walked over to the door and opened it, risking one last look at the other reaper who had his head down fiddling with his hands in his lap Undertaker walked out of the room closing the door again leaving Grell to his thoughts.

_-Ill, hey Will? You in there?" Grell said waving his hand in front of his partners face. The two of them had been sitting on a roof top and watching a woman in her apartment; she was meant to die at 3:32pm. At the moment it was 3:26pm and Grell was bored out if his mind. _

_William had been spacing out for the past twenty minutes and Grell had decided that William should keep him entertained for the remaining six minutes till the woman Halley Jones died._

"_What is it, Grell? Can't you see I was thinking?" William asked, raising his voice just a little. "And what__,__ for the love of Kami__,__ are you looking at?" The redhead asked looking in the same general direction as William._

"_Nothing really. Actually I was thinking, and about you__,__ to be precise__.__" William replied looking over at has flamboyant partner. "Oh Will~ you sure know how to make a lady feel loved~ what was it you were thinking?" Grell said voice flirty and full of lust. _

"_Well__,__ you could say I was more or less wondering about you, about how you can always be so happy and optimistic, even when people look down on you and insult you... I just don't get how you can be so unfazed by it__.__" _

_William's statement confused Grell for a moment, until his mind was able to process it, and then he did something William never expected: He smiled at him. "When I died and watched my cinematic records pass me by__,__ watching my whole life, I felt two things. The first being relief that I had finally been free, and then the second was regret, regret that I hadn't lived my own life, that I had lived trying to hide who I really was to please everybody. I hated that feeling, that my whole life had been nothing but lies and regret__.__" Grell began to look out at the view they had of London from were they were seated on that roof._

"_And so when I became a reaper I promised myself I would live my new life for me and not care about what others thought of me. It's my life__,__ not theirs'. It's not my job to please them, so if they don't like it__,__ too fucking bad because I'm no longer living to please others, and If and when I die again, when I watch my cinematic records go by__,__ I'm not going to regret a thing__.__" _

_William had a new found respect for the other reaper after hearing that and he began to smile__,__ seeing his friend and partner in a new light._

_Grell stood up and reached a hand out to his partner__.__ "Anyway lets stop with this sappy heart to heart. There are thirty two seconds till that woman dies and we have a soul to collect__.__" William gladly took it and the two jumped off to roof and headed over to the room of Halley Jones._

Grell sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes and placing his glasses back on his face, _'why am I remembering that day, why now?'_ It was as if somebody wanted him to suffer more.

"Hm, taking Will away from me wasn't enough for you, now you're plaguing me with these memories? Why? Does the universe have some sort of vendetta against me?" Grell yelled to nobody in particular; he wasn't quite sure to whom he was talking, and he'd never been the religious type—not even when he was still human.

'_Hmph what the hell am I doing? Yelling at nothing__...__'_ Grell got up off of his bed and walked over to the full body mirror in the corner of his room. He was a disgrace. There was dry blood all over him—most of it being William's—his hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled from tossing and turning, but he was alive and he'd be dammed if he let those Demons get away with what they did.

"Will died protecting me… I'm not going to sit around moping any longer. I'm going to show them the true meaning of pain and despair; they'll pay for what they did to us… _I'll_ make sure of that!"

_**To Be Continued**_

**Yeah I know it's short but this chapter being the first was simply to set up the rest of the fic. I promise that the next chapter WILL be longer****.**

**Oh and I would just like to point out that each chapter from this point onwards will have a memory of Grell and Will. (With cameos from Ronald, Eric and Alan, because I love them all so much) and there IS a reason behind ALL of them and will all be found out by the end of the last chapter (if not the Epilogue) **

**Anyway I hope to update every two weeks if not faster (I'll let you all know if my updates of a chapter are going to be late in a journal entry) **

**I hope you all like this, I know it's short but chapter two will be much longer.**


	3. A Defining silences

**Chapter Two: A Defining silences **

The Library was quiet and empty, the halls echoed with emptiness. Undertaker hated it, he had been a Shinigami for well over a millennia before retiring and never in any of his years had it been quite in the Library.

In the Reaper realm the Library wasn't quiet, it was noisy, filled with the sounds of Reapers rushing around, moving from realm to realm, chatter and… well noise. It was the only way Undertaker new how to describe it, so for the Library to be so silent, it was defining.

With a loud sigh he walked out onto one of the many balconies of the Library, "Hm, what are we going to do? The world needs us but he isn't ready to take on this sort of responsibility… and I can't do it alone again" the sun in their world was setting, and behind him Undertaker could hear the sound of heels clicking on the marble flooring.

"Ah, so you've decided to leave your room at last m'dear" the older of the two reapers said turning around to look at the redhead, "Undertaker? There is know nice or easy way for me to say this so I'm just going to say it, I'm leaving, I'm going to find somebody and get him to help me so I can destroy them all, no matter the cost"

Undertakers face fell slightly, he didn't think the other was going to change his mind, he'd hoped he would but he new the redhead and once he'd made up his mind there was no changing it.

"… Just promise me one thing Grell," the older Reaper asked looking Grell in the eye, "What is it?" Undertaker moved over to the other and pulled him into a hug, "please comes back, Alive. I can't loose you too"

After a moment Grell slowly moved back and gave Undertaker a small weak smile, "Promise" and with that Grell left Undertaker standing there alone with only the clicking of his heels on the marble tiles echoing off the walls the only sound to be heard.

"_I so am not slacking off!" the redheaded reaper said looking over at his partner, "Oh yeah you are, and you have been for a while" Will replied giving Grell a slight nudge._

"_Well if I'm slacking off then how do you explain me being allowed to take my grey metal exam three years early, huh?" The redhead replied nudging his partner back._

"_Yeah and that just further my point about you slacking off, how long ago did you find out you got to take your exam?" Grell gave his partner an odd look "About a week or so ago, why?" _

"_That proves it, your even slaking in your bragging, normally you would have come and teased me about it not even fifteen minutes after finding something like that out" William replied re-adjusting his glasses._

"_Holy crap your right, oh god what's happened to me, I'm turning into a slacker, this is just horrible, what ever will I do?" Grell exclaimed melodramatically._

"_Quit being such a drama queen Sutcliff, just pick your game back up, and quit picking up bad habits __from __Slingby__." _

_Sitting down at their desks, William pulled out the paperwork they had to fill in for the six souls' they'd collected that day, __"Right! Pass me what you need me to do, no more slacking off, I c__an't let you look better then me" Grell replied seating himself on the corner of William's desk._

"_Teh, like you would ever let that happen, here fill this half out__. You get the gruesome murder of those twins and the suicide, I've got the guy why was mugged and shot, the drowning and the kid who was poisoned." _

_Grell took the paper work from William and moved into his seat. "Hm, alright! No more slacking, time to get some work done"_

The Island of the dead was dark and gave off an aura of death, Grell could see the appeal to demons and why they called it a sanctuary.

Grell followed the dark pressure he felt from the Demon he was looking for, it was faint but he could still feel it and he was getting closer to it.

"Hanna, where are you Hanna, I know you're here, come out and talk to me, I don't like playing hid and go seek." The redhead called out. The small presents Grell had been feeling suddenly flared right behind him. "Hm, what are you doing here, my dear Reaper, you know your kind aren't meant to step foot here." A sickly sweet voice whispered into his ear.

Grell quickly turned around and came face to face with the Demon he'd been looking for, "Hm. I came looking for you, Hanna, I heard you were staying here and hoped you'd be ever so kind as to give me some information that I needed." The redhead replied with the same sick tone the Demon had used.

Hanna gave a small laugh, turning away from the reaper "Would this little visit of yours have anything to do with the demonic decree to have all Grim Reapers wiped from existents?"

"It might, why what do you know of it?" "Well I only know that the decree was passed and that a few Demons came to ask me to join the war against your kind, but I turned them down, so I don't know much, I'm sorry."

"A Demonic decree was passed for the elimination of my kind… Why? I know that Demons and Reapers have never gotten along, but to exterminate us, why?" Hanna looked back at Grell with pity, "Your name is Grell right?"

Grell let out a soft sigh before replying "Yeah it is." The female Demon walked back over to him, "If I knew why the rest of my kind did what they did I'd tell you, but I don't."

"I didn't expect you'd know, that's not what I came to ask you, I came it ask you where I can find somebody, he and his partner owe me a favor and I intent to collect it, and well, you're the only person I know who may still be able to help me find them."

"Ah, I was wondering what you wanted to ask me, so you wish to find them, well that I can help you with but first I want you to tell me something." Grell smirked; he'd been waiting for her to ask why he was searching out the demons. "Ask away my dear."

"What do you intend to gain form trying to wipe out the occupants of hell, I mean I don't really see a point in you throwing your life away just for revenge." There was curiosity in Hanna's voice and Grell wanted to laugh, he didn't really know why himself. "I don't know to be honest, but I survived, and yet, I still feel dead inside, I want to make the ones that did this to me and those closest to me pay for what they did!"

"I believe you came all the way here to ask me something" Hanna's eyes began to glow red "What is it you want to know, Reaper Grell?"

"Where can I find Sebastian Michaelis and Ceil Phantomhive."


	4. A Debt To Pay

**Chapter Three: A Debt To Pay**

_em "On the outskirts of London there is Castile, until three hundred years ago it was a place w6ere Demons could dwell in the human world without being harmed by Angels, I'm sure that is where they are hiding, for Sebastian to train Ceil and make him a full fledged Demon he would need to take him somewhere secluded, because before Ceil could even think of entering Hell he would need to kill all of his humanity." /em_

Grell walked along and empty path of London, looking at the weapon in his hand, wondering what he would do with it after he was done, though he didn't even know what he was going to do after this, it was moments like this that made him realise how much he relied on the others.

_em"So it's like another Demon sanctuary on Earth, am I right?" Grell asked the Demon sitting next to him. _

"_Yes, it was for a while but it was no longer safe for us to gather there in groups after an incident, but that doesn't matter, what does is that to get there you have to jump down from a cliff covered in black and white roses that are always in bloom." _

"_So you're telling me I have to find a cliff on the outskirts of London covered in black and white roses in full bloom and jump from it. That doesn't sound so bad, so what's the catch?" Grell questioned, not believing it could really be that easy._

"_You're smarter than I thought, the catch is that nobody that wasn't a Demon has ever taken the jump and lived to tell. But… I do have an idea for a way that you may be able to go there and survive, would you like me to tell you?" Hanna replied, already knowing the answer was yes but wanted to bug the Red Reaper just a little. /em_

Black and white flowers, they marked the spot. Grell took a moment to look at the scenery of the place. It was nice. There was a dark aura that always associated with areas of Demonic association, but it was still nice.

Closing his eyes he took a long breath taking in the smell of the roses and the field around him, it had been almost a week since he felt happy and he wanted to make the nice feeling he had at that moment last.

_em"You already know that I do! Now just tell me and stop playing games with me!" Grell yelled facing the Demon. Grell sighed heavily, creating some distance between them, "Quit messing with me, I can't take it anymore; just tell me what I have to do to reach Sebastian and his Bratty master." _

"_The Demon sword inside of me is part of me, which makes gives it it's Demonic aura, if you were to have it in your hands when you went down it should let you pass through and reach them. I'm not sure if it will work but it's worth a shot." /em_

At this moment Grell was standing at the edge of a cliff, holding the Demon sword, "Well, here goes nothing, the moment of truth." The red head to one last step forward and closed his eyes.

_em "I've answered all your questions but now I have one of my own. Why would you help me if you know I'm going to destroy your kind and I could even come back and kill you? Why would you do it? It makes no sense to me." _

_Unlike Reapers, Demons hold no loyalties to each other, the only loyalty we have is to our makers and our ruler, so really why should I not tell you? Demons try to kill each other all the time so for somebody else to say they want to do it for you I'd say it works out well in my favour." The violet haired Demon replied inspecting her nails._

"_I don't understand your logic and really I don't think I ever would, I think it's sick that you Demons care so little for your own kind that your virtually condemning them to death without even bating an eyelash, but thanks for your help and for the sword. I'm going now; if I survive I'll bring you back your sword." _

"_Hm, goodbye Red Reaper Grell Sutcliff. I hope to see you again." /em_

The fall from the cliff was nothing like he'd ever thought it would be, normally falling from a high place was fast and frightening, but this was like he was falling through water, the air was thick and it felt strange, he didn't think he'd ever stop falling.

After falling so far Grell eventually hit the ground with a thud, it hurt to say the least but it was nothing he didn't expect,em_ 'you don't jump off of a cliff without getting any injuries.'_ /emWith and irritated sigh he got up.

He noticed he been doing that a lot lately, sighing. It wasn't like him, but then again it wasn't like him to do something out of vengeance. Grell could see the castle that Hanna had described to him and was walking in the direction of it.

The darkness felt like was suffocating the Reaper by the time he reached the Castile; it was like hundreds of demons, and not just two in the general vicinity surrounded him, he wasn't going to lie to himself, it scared him a bit.

**000**

_em"Senpai I am so sorry, I shouldn't have frozen up I should have helped you! It's all my fault you were hurt." Ronald said for what seemed like the millionth time, Grell wanted to hit the younger Reaper, he had nothing to apologize for._

"_Ronald, if you don't shut up I'm going to hurt you! It's not your fault I was hurt, now you can ether shut up and help me get to the infirmary before I bleed all over the Library or, you can keep bugging me till I hit you, hard and we both end up in need of medical attention." _

_The younger Reaper soon shut his mouth and tightened his hold on his mentor, quickly heading in the direction of the infirmary._

"_What the hell happened to you two, I send you on a simple soul collection and you both comeback covered in blood, what the hell?" William yelled at the two Reapers as they entered the infirmary._

"_Well Mr. Spears, sir, if it'll make things less bad, none of the blood is mine. It's all Sutcliff's, he took on a bunch of Demons that were after the souls we were collecting." Ronald said as William came over to help him move the barely conscious Reaper into one o f the infirmary beds._

_After getting Grell into the bed, William tore the fabric of Grell's left pants leg off so he could get to the deep gashing wound on it. "Ronald get me a wet cloth and some gauze, then go and get one of the medical staff to assist me." Ronald ran over to the medical cupboard, throwing a quick 'yes sir' over his shoulder._

"_Grell, are you awake still? If you are tell me what caused these wounds so we can fix them." Grell stirred slightly opening his eyes "Ugh. Five or six Demons, they attacked me, but I got them, don't worry Will, I didn't let them get the souls." _

_Grell passed out a second later, William went to lightly shake his shoulder, only to find he was bleeding badly there too. After removing the red head's waistcoat and dress shirt he saw the full extent of the damage done. "My god Grell, you really took a beating didn't you?" William said taking the things he'd requested Ronald to bring him from the other's hand before he ran to get help._

_William began cleaning the blood from Grell's shoulder and chest, trying to get a better look at what caused the injury, finding that it looked like one of the Demons must have just clawed him. He moved back to his leg to clean the blood from the still gashing wound as Dr. Melody Harver headed over with Ronald hot on her heels._

_Dr. Harver was one of the best members of the Medical division: she was kind and cared for everybody, and no matter the injury or how small a chance of the patent surviving she always took the chance. William was glad it was her Ronald had retrieved. _

"_Mr. Sears, I need you to move out of the way so I can get to work on healing Mr. Sutcliff. Ronald Knox already explained that all his wounds were caused by demons so I can take it from here, could you find out if there is anything wrong with Mr. Knox for me please while I'm working on Mr Sutcliff?" She asked moving to look at the gaping wound on Grell left leg. "Oh and ask him if he knows exactly how this wound on Sutcliff's leg came to happen." _

"_Of course Dr. Harver, I'll be right back." /em_

**000**

Sebastian could feel a strange yet all too familiar presence outside of his and his master's residence, but could not for the life of him recognize it. The older Demon headed for the entrance to the Castile, although in all his life he never expected to find why he did once he opened the doors.

"Hello Sebas-chan, long time no see," Grell said giving him one of his classic un-nerving smiles, although there was something off about it, Sebastian noted.

"Grell? What are you doing here and- wait how did you get here?" The Demon was confused to say the least, out of anybody he'd ever imagined would come find them Grell was at the bottom of the list, hell he'd expect Claude to come back to life to hunt him down for revenge before thinking Grell would ever step foot on Demonic land.

"I had some help from an old acquaintance of yours, she also gave me this." Grell replied holding the Demon sword out for Sebastian to see.

"Hanna."

Grell smirked. "Hm, Bingo. So do you want to invite me in, I have something to discuss with your young master." Sighing Sebastian moved to one side of the door and motioned for the Reaper to enter.

Sebastian led Grell to the room his mater was sitting in, "My Lord, I have an old friend who wishes to speak with you, my I let them in?" Ciel looked over at the door. "Old friend? Who is it?" The boy asked.

"Well strangely enough it's Grell Sutcliff, he wants to ask you something, may he enter?" Ciel placed the book he'd been reading down. "Sure, I could use a good laugh, let him in."

The door opened and Sebastian bowed to his master as Grell walked in and walked over to the chair across from the former Earl's. "It's been a while hasn't it, Earl Phantomhive, to think last I heard you were dead, think of my surprise when I found out you'd become a Demon." Grell said with his classic grin in place.

Ciel looked the Red Reaper over and soon came to the same conclusion that Sebastian had when he first laid eyes on the Reaper; Something was different, yet felt so familiar it was scary, something had changed him, he was no longer the loud, crazy, weirdo that they had come to know all those years ago.

He seemed so cold and empty, his eyes no longer held that crazy glint; his smile had lost that odd spark. Even his aura used to radiate of power and blood lust and felt like a huge spark of never ending energy.

Yet now, it felt so dull and broken like his light has gone out and everything he was had just vanished.

"Hello Grell, it's always a pleasure to see you" The young Demon replied sarcastically. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, you owe me a favour and I've come to collect it, I need yours and/or Sebastian's help. Interested in helping me?"

Ciel smiled, he had grown bored of having nothing to do so for something like this to fall into his lap so conveniently it made him rather happy. "Sebastian, I think we've found something to keep me entertained for a little while."

**000**

_emWilliam walked over to were Ronald was sitting looking sad and pathetic. "Knox, I've been asked to see to any injuries you may have while Dr. Harver works on Grell, and also find out if you know how the wound on his leg came to be?" _

"_Oh uh, I think it was when one of the Demons tried to tear off his leg while he was hanging on the roof top, and I'm fine, I didn't get hurt." William looked at the other Reaper, confusion evident on his face._

"_Alright you're going to have to explain to me how an experienced Reaper like Grell got that badly messed up, yet you who have only recently graduated the academy and never before now fought even one Demon came out fine, because to me that just doesn't make any sense." _

"_Well I didn't fight the Demon's, I panicked and froze up, I didn't do anything and it's my fault the Sutcliff Senpai is hurt so badly. Sutcliff Senpai said it wasn't my fault but I know it was, if I'd not gotten scared he wouldn't have got hurt protecting me and-" _

"_Ronald shut up for a moment, first of all, it's completely normal to be scared when faced with Demons, I mean even I'm a little scared when I fight a Demon and I'm a little more than two hundred years older then you. Secondly if Grell told you it wasn't your fault the quit blaming yourself because if you do he will end up hitting you, and it'll hurt. And lastly it's the job of a senior officer to protect his juniors, so whether you'd helped him or not he'd still have protected you."_

_Ronald looked up at William after he'd stopped talking, thinking about what his other mentor had said. "But I still shoul-" William interrupted the younger again "No buts, no senior could or would expect their junior to be able to take on even one Demon, It's completely normal to freeze up your first time coming face to face with a Demon, so quit worrying. Now I have to go back over to Dr. Harver and let her know how he got hurt, just go back to your room, I'll call for you when he wakes back up if you want." _

"_Thank you Mr. Spears, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Ronald said getting up and heading out the doors of the Infirmary. _

_William soon got back up and when over to Dr. Harver and the still unconscious Grell. "Doctor, Mr. Knox said that the wound on his leg probably happened when one of the Demons tried to tear off his leg." the doctor looked back at him with a small smile. "So I guess that mean. that the long black thing I just pulled out was ether a long finger nail or, a claw… Ew, that's pretty gross." Melody Harver said looking at the long black thing she held between the tweezers in her hand looking completely grossed out by it._

_Grell began to stir, regaining consciousness. "Ugh, what happened?" He asked attempting to sit up before being pushed back down by William. "You passed out, not too long ago- hey look what I just pulled out of your leg!" Melody said showing Grell the thing she'd taken out of him._

"_Yuck Mel, don't tell me that bastards finger I cut off got stuck in my leg, that's just gross." The doctor laughed slightly as Grell turned his nose up at the remains of what was once part of a demons claw._

_Melody placed the tweezers down and picked up a needle and some stitching thread, "Alright Grell sweetie I'm going to start stitching your leg up now I need you to hold still or they won't sit right, can you do that?" Grell glared up at the doctor. "Yeah I can now just hurry up and fix my leg, and will I need stiches in my chest because from what I can see and what I'm feeling, even my high speed healing won't do very much for that." _

"_Yeah those'll need some stitching too, Mr. Spears can do them if he wishes." William nodded and moved over to grab a needle and stitching thread and the damp cloth before moving over to Grell's right. Grell hadn't even noticed that William was in the room until Dr. Harver had mentioned him._

"_Hey Will you're here... where's Ronnie? I'd have thought he'd still be here." William began work on the first of the long cuts. "I sent him back to his room for today, I told him I'd get him when you were awake and fixed up but before I do I've got to ask you something."_

_Grell turned his head to look at William. "Hm. Ask away!" Grell cried at William pressed the needle into his torn flesh. "Well I need to know if you think Ronald has what it takes to be a Reaper, do you think that the same thing will happen next time he's faced with a Demon?" _

_Grell looked up at the ceiling, "I think he's a kid who got scared the first time fighting a Demon, but I also think it was a little be shock, I mean we hadn't anticipated for a group of Demons to show their faces, I'd say give him a little time and some real training and he'll be just fine. The kid's got talent so I'm not worried." _

"_Hm, good I'm looking forward to seeing what he's capable of." William replied. "Yeah, me too."/em_

**000**

"So Grell, what is your plan? I mean you do have one don't you?" Ciel asked looking to the Death God, "I mean you do have one right, you're not just running into Hell blind, right?"

"How did you know what I was doing?" Sebastian gave a small laugh, "Really Grell, did you think we don't know what happened just one week ago, we may not live in Hell but even we know that just recently your realm was invaded and your kind was to be wiped out. That's why I was so surprised to see you at the door; I'd figured you'd be dead"

"Yeah well sorry to disappoint you, but I don't die so easily, and to answer your question, I wouldn't call what I have a plan, more like an outline for one." The look Ciel was giving Grell told him the young Demon thought he was insane. "You're kidding me right?"

"Well, Earl Phantomhive if you're going to be assisting me then why don't you come up with a plan if it is such a necessity, because I don't think I need to plan out: find out who signed the decree, kill Demons, find out why my kind had to die and, kill the ones who signed the decree. Really I think it's pretty self explanatory."

Ciel sighed, "Grell you re-define what it means to be an idiot! How do you intend to do that? It's not like you can just take on all of Hell by yourself without knowing what you're going to do!"

"Well then, I guess we should get to work, shouldn't we?"

**DONE! Please don't kill me I know I'm almost a month late with this one but I hope I can make up for that with this REALLY long chapter!**

**All right so Sebastian and Ciel are finally here, I hope everybody likes this chapter**

**Okay and I hope the first part didn't confuse you all, if it did feel free to tell me and I'll explain it. And I hope you liked me idea of doing a long flashback in two parts, I've been wanting to get that one out of my head and onto paper forever!**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed reading, let's all cross our fingers and hope chapter 4 comes out a lot faster than this chapter.**

**And as always thanks to my fabulous BETA: :iconkat-of-death: :Heart:**


	5. A Deal with the Devil

**Chapter Four – Deal With the Devil**

After over an hour of talking Grell and Ciel came to the conclusion that the redheaded Reaper would need more then for the two Demons to open a portal to hell for him.

Both Demons had began explaining that he would stand out way to much in hell, and that the moment he entered Hell every Demon around would be able to sense him, "Look I don't care what it takes, if you can help me do what I want I'd do anything, I don't care what your prise is- I'd even sell you my soul if that would get you to help me!" Grell said stopping the obsessive-compulsive passing he'd been doing ever since his conversion with Ciel had stared.

"Sorry could you repeat that last part?" Ciel asked not quite sure he'd hear the red Reaper right, he never thought Grell would be willing to go so far for his desire for revenge.

The redheads expression didn't change but he did stop pacing to look at the smaller of the two Demons, "I'm Willing to do whatever it takes, even sell my soul to one of your kind" Ciel seemed to contemplate the words Grell was saying for a few moment as the Reaper began pacing the room again.

After about ten minutes the young Demon looked at the Reaper "Grell, is it true that your kind had recently discovered a way to turn Demons Human again?" The question had shocked both Sebastian and Grell, Grell looked back at the former Earl before speaking again

"Uh... yeah we did. Why?" The room had gone quiet; nothing could be heard but the rustling of leaves in the wind but the silences didn't last before long Ciel answered the question he'd been asked, but the what the other two immortals heard shocked them more then Ciel had thought it would.

**000**

_It had been raining all day in the Reaper realm; every Reaper was doing what they could to stay indoors and out of the pour down- All but one._

_The red haired Reaper was standing on the roof of the Library, Grell had been standing on the roof staring out at nothing all day, nobody had herd a thing from him and it was an un-nerving thought that he had not been seen all day._

_Everybody was leaving the Office for the night when William heard a knock at his door "Yes, who is it?" He called as the door opened revealing Ronald Knox, the young junior looked worried "Um sir you wouldn't happen to have seen Sutcliff-Senpai any were have you?" _

_William looked up at his and Grell's junior "Why what has he done now?" he asked expecting to hear that his red headed partner had done something wrong and caused him unwanted overtime, as usual. _

"_Oh um nothing William-Senpai I just haven't seen him all day, none of his paper work has been done and he didn't collect his 'to die' list this morning, I'm really worried sir" The blond said shifting around awkwardly on the spot. William let out a long sigh "Knox you don't have to worry about Sutcliff, he probably just didn't want to leave his apartment because of the rai- wait Knox do you know when it started Raining?" _

"_Um… last night around the time Sutcliff-Senpai left, why is it important?" William got up and put his coat on "Yes, thank you for informing me" With that said William left his office, heading for the roof. _

_When William finally reached the roof he found exactly what he'd expected, the dark haired Reaper ran over to his partner, rain drenching him almost instantly "Sutcliff, what you doing out hear, your going to catch phenomena! Grell? " The other Reaper didn't respond, he just kept staring out at nothing._

_William placed a hand on his shoulder attempting to shake him out of it "hay Grell, it's me, come on Grell talk to me!" _

"_I've always enjoyed the rain, I can cry and nobody would even notice, hiding in plain sight" William wanted Grell to respond, but he hadn't wanted to hear that, he never understood why he hated to see the red head so sad and broken, he guessed it was because they'd worked together for so long. _

"_You've been out hear since last night haven't you?" the only response he got was a slight nod from the other. William sighed and placed an arm around Grell's shoulder pulling him in the direction of the door "Come on Grell, I'll take you home."_

**000**

After a short pause Ciel looked up at Grell and said four words nether of the other two Immortals thought he'd ever say, "I wish to die"

Ciel could tell that both Sebastian and Grell were to shocked to speak after hearing what he's said so he continued. "I'd made a contract with a Demon, I was at peace with dying, and I'd gotten my revenge and was ready to die.

After Aloies made that deal with Hanna and I became a Demon I felt free and I was happy, but after a while I began to feel trapped again, forever living a life decided by somebody else, I just want to be free again" The last part almost sounded like the boy wanted to cry but couldn't.

"Grell I will help you take your revenge against the ones who murdered your kind and in return I want you to make me Human again, if you wish to make a contract with me they are the terms, what do you say do we have a deal?"

The Reaper stood there for a few moments thinking over all that Ciel had said, knowing that there was no turning back if he agreed to this. "So what your proposing is that instead of my soul you want me to make you Human at the completion of our contract?"

"Yes, that is what I'm saying, so do we have a deal?" as he spoke Ciel moved over so that he was standing in front of the Reaper. "Yes I believe we have a deal" Grell replied.

"Were would you like me to place the mark of our contract? The more Visible it is the stronger the connection between the Demon and Master" Grell watched the dark swirls around Ciel's index finger, thinking about what he said about the strength of the connection being based on its location on his body, after a moment Grell undid the ribbon around his neck and opened the top of his dress shirt "You can place it on my neck, that's a rather visible spot"

"Alright, this will hurt, allot!" the young Demon said before pressing his clawed finger into Grell's neck making the Reaper scream out in pain as a blue pentagram with a rose and five four point stars in it was carved into the place just below his jugular vain.

The Faustus contract **[1]** was in place. The contract was made. And with that Grell passed out and was caught in Sebastian's arms.

**000**

_As William opened the door to his home he lead the red Reaper over to the couch and sat him down before closing the door and locking it, it always happened this time of year, the one and only time it rained in the Reaper Realm, Grell would always go up to the roof as it began to rain and cry, and he'd wait…. For what William wasn't sure, Grell had never fully told him who or what it was he was waiting for._

_After taking off his coat and placing it in the small table he moved back over to his partner and did what he always did this time of year, he sat there holding the other and letting him cuddle into him._

_The red Reaper was an anomaly, William never new what to expect from him, one moment he was being a nuisance, sitting all over the dark heard Reapers desk being an obvious distraction and the next he was standing in the rain crying his eyes out, William didn't understand him…. But he didn't think he needed to._

_He didn't know when he started to care about the other or even how he came to- he new that he'd never retune Grell's love but he still cared about the other none the less, he had been an important part of his life for so long and nuisance or not he was the one thing he new he could never loose._

**000**

A few hours passed before Grell woke up, the first thing he noticed was the siring pain in his neck before he remembered what happened before he passed out, he made a contract with Demon Ciel Phantomhive.

The second thing was that he was moving, and in the arms of another person, Grell opened his eyes and found he was being carried bridle style by none other then Sebastian.

Sebastian felt the Reaper move slightly in his arms and stoped moving, Ciel noticed that his butler stopped and looked back "Is he awake?" He asked walking back over to his butler and new master.

"Yes, he began to stir a moment ago and just opened his eyes, how are you felling Grell?" Grell groaned and moved around in Sebastian's arms lightly moving his hand to his neck "I'm in pain! And my head hurts, aside from that I'm fine' he replied rubbing the spot now holding a demonic crest "were are we?"

"Well Master after I placed the contract mark on you, you passed out, that was about 6 hours ago. We left the castile not long after right now we are headed for our destination in witch we will create a portal and enter Hell."

The red head sat up in Sebastian's arms to look at the young Demon, "okay first off Please don't call me Master, it's creepy! And second were exactly is our 'destination' if you don't mind enlightening me?"

"All you need to do is ask, I live to serve you Grell-Sama **[2]**" Grell glared at the Ciel "Okay now you just mocking me! Now tell me were the hell are we going?" Ciel smirked "Yeah I kind of was, my apology's, Grell-Sama. We a headed for Phantomhive manor, it's the only place we can open a portal and not be detected."

"Alright, how much longer till we get there, and can you put me down Sebastian?" Grell had barely finished speaking before the older Demon dropped him on his ass. "NICLY!" Sebastian just laughed, "I'm sorry Grell, but it's not in my nature to be 'nice'"

"Teh. Stupid Demon" Grell grumbled picking himself up off the ground and dusting himself off. "We should be there soon, my old mansion is close by" Ciel interjected, continuing to walk ahead of the two squabbling immortals.

**000**

_Grell had been leaning into William for just over an hour when the other got up, thinking Grell was asleep, William placed his head on a pillow and walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. _

_About five minutes later Grell wondered into the small Kitchen and san in one of the chairs, he was still wet and cold, he watched William as he finished making his drink and brought it to the table. "I thought you were asleep, how are you feeling" _

"_Cold and Wet" He replied after a short silent moment, "well you have been standing under a down pour of rain for a day and a bit, what else did you expect" the stotic man replied pushing his mug over to the other and then moving to make another. "Thanks Will, I can always count on you can't I, your always there for me when I need you most" Grell said picking up the stemming mug and bringing it to his lips._

_William sighed, "Grell no matter what I'll always be there for you. Always."_

**000**

Grell continued to walk, remembering that night so long ago "you lied to me Will, I need you more then ever now"

**All right I'm not dead here is chapter 4 I AM SORRY IT'S SO LATE! 2 Months since I've updated this! I feel so bad right now! **

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it's not as long as the last one but hay it's not short ether**

**Okay time for the number info thingy's:**

**[1] Faustus Contract translates directly into 'Deal With a Devil' I figured seeing as that's the name of this chapter and what the Demonic contract's name is I'd use it in there.**

**[2] Sama is a Japanese Horrific used for somebody of importance i.e. Master/lord/high ranking person. And I just can't see anybody calling Grell Master least of all Ciel! Oh and who else LOLed when Ciel calls Grell Master, because I was laughing when I thought about it and while writing it.**

**Anyway as I said in chapter one all the Flashbacks/Memories do play an important part in the end. This one is one of the most important. **

**Anyway if your still reading thankyou! I really appreciate it! :heart:**

**We've reached the half way point now so :D! **

**Any who I'd love it if you'd Review on your way out let me know what you think**

**And as always Thankyou! To my Beloved BETA :iconkat-of-death: on dA! :heart:**


	6. The Little Things

**Chapter Five: The Little Things**

The walk to Phantomhive Manor was silent, nobody wanted to talk, but the silence was something Grell was beginning to hate, it was giving him a chance to think about things, think about all that had happened in the last week, about how alone he really was, how the last thing he'd said to William had been an insult how he'd never gone and checked on Alan and how he had upset Ronald that morning because of something so trivial he couldn't even remember now and the last time he's spoken to Kami They'd had an hour long yelling match because of some fight he'd started due to his lack of patents.

It made him feel worse then he had before, he felt lost and the more he thought about everything the more he realised he was all alone now, no more William covering for his mistakes, no more teaching Ronald and getting into trouble with him, no more Eric to joke around and pull pranks with and Alan with an understanding touch, no more Kami to keep the world balanced.

Everything in his world was gone, him and Undertaker were all that was left of the Grim Reapers, A retired legend and a gay gender confused screw up.

The sky was getting dark but Grell could see the mansion, they were almost there, "Hm, Sun set- were right on time," Sebastian said from behind the other two.

"Why? What's so important about the sunset? It happens every day" The older Demon smiled at the Reaper, although he couldn't see it he could tell he had that all knowing smirk that's always glued to his face, "well by the time we get into the mansion and I come back with the one other thing we need the trajectory of the moon will be just right for me to open the gates of hell for you"

Grell stoped and looked back at the Demon, "What's this other thing you need to get?" he asked rubbing the spot on his neck for the millionth time. Sebastian sighed, "Grell, if I told you that I'd have to kill you, it's better you _don't_ know until I've brought it" he replied walking past the red Reaper.

Grell and Ciel were sitting in the room that was once the latters study; The Demon was looking at all the old things from his previous life. Remembering what he gave up when he became a Demon.

"Do you really miss your humanity? I never knew a Demon could actually miss it, I mean without a soul I would have thought it to be sort of impossible." Grell said watching the other as he looked around the room nostalgically.

"It's not exactly my humanity I miss but the little things I can no longer enjoy or feel, like the teats of sweets, or the smell of tea in the morning, I guess even the feeling of knowing people care for you, I miss the idiotic things that my servants did everyday that made it a little bit brighter in the darkness I'd been in for so long. I miss the feeling I got whenever Lizzy was hear and the way everything always seemed so much brighter when she was smiling, the way all she ever wanted was for me to be happy and the never ending love she had for me.

I even miss those two dorky Indians, the way the treated me as though I was a child, and not a lord or the Queen's guard dog, I guess it's the little things you miss when everything is taken from you…"

"The little things huh, I guess your right it's the little things I already miss, like when the way Ronald would come to me for sympathy whenever he was shot down by some girl and I'd just laugh or when Alan was pissed that he never got any field work so I'd slip one or two of my Reaping's onto his desk when know body was looking, all the petty argument with Eric that always ended with us getting drunk.

And all the times Will would yell at me for who knows what…" Grell sighed to himself turning back to the Demon "I guess you right, it's the little thing we miss when everything's gone"

"_Your paperwork is not optional Sutcliff; I don't care what todays excuse is, please for the love of what remains of my sanity GO. DO. YOU'RE. WORK!" William yelled to the idiotic redhead._

"_Well it should be, can't I just dump it all on Ronald, I mean isn't that why we have juniors, to dump our work load on?" Grell complained flicking his long red hair ever his shoulder._

_William looked at Grell with an expression that said he thought he was crazy "Oh please he's worse then you with his own paperwork, I would fire him and ask for another junior of I could, but then again I'd fire half of the Reapers in this division if we weren't so horribly understaffed these days" _

"_Weren't you going to file a report asking for France, Italy and Japan to transfer over a few dispatch officers seeing as they are all overstaffed at the moment?" _

"_Well I did but with the officers they were going to send us I figured that they weren't worth the trouble their files said they all were, the few trouble makers I already have to deal with are bad enough with out adding more."_

"_Teh, figures they'd try and pone all their problem Reapers off on us, can we- well you and the higher up's ever get a break?" William laughed slightly, "since when do you care about the higher up, I mean I know that you try on a weekly basic to make trouble for them, and me for that matter" _

"_Oh please I just test how far I can push them to see what the worst they'll do to me is, and they are just no fun at all, I mean who do I have to kill to get a real punishment- Ouch! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" the redhead asked rubbing the side of his head were William's Scythe collided with his head._

"_You will not be killing anybody, Understood" Williams cold gaze was back on Grell, "Oh pleas Will I was kidding, alright fine understood, no killing anybody not on the 'to-die' list. You really are know fun anymore Will, a hundred years ago you have laughed or called me an ungrateful princess if I'd said something like that, what happened to you?"_

"_Hm, I guess I grew up, something you never could do I guess," The dark haired Reaper replied removing his glasses to clean the lenses._

After around an hour Sebastian retuned caring something very large in a greenish colored bag big enough to carry a person, "What the hell is that, and what are you going to use it for?" Grell asked looking at the bag with interest.

"I'll show you" the Demon said opening the bag and pulling out a young girl no older then nineteen, hands tied, mouth gaged and scared out of her mind.

"WHAT THE HELL SEBASTIAN, why have you brought a human here and what dose this have to do with opening a gate way to Hell?" Grell yelled pointing at the young girl Sebastian was holding.

Sebastian dropped the girl on the ground in the middle of the three, looking over at the other two before replying.

"You wanted us to get you down there safely, this is the only way I know that you will be able to get through, I have to draw out a pentagram with my own blood, then set it on fire. After that the blood of an innocent must be spilled, it's the way it works Grell so deal with it and let me get to work" the Demon said grabbing the young girl by her hair and moving her so that she was no longer in the middle of the floor.

"Fine, just don't make the pore girl suffer to much!" Grell replied moving to lean against the old desk at the other end of the room, the older Demon smiled "Since when did you have a sense of morality Grell?"

"Teh, since I grew up and realised that I'm the last Reaper so I need to start acting like an adult and take my responsibilities as both seriously now, I can't act an irresponsible and idiotic child any more. It's time to grow up."

Grell rubbed his eyes and pushed his hair back out of his face, "Just hurry up and do what you have to Sebastian."

"_Hay Will, do you think thing's will change much after tomorrow?" The dark haired man turned his head to look at his partner, "Well I don't think we'll have as much free time as we do now, and I guess we'll end up having more reaping's and paper work along with more solo work, but I guess the main change will be no more afternoon's out here laying on the grass…"he said looking back up at the clouds as they moved slowly through the air._

_Grell followed William's gaze back up to the sky, "well what about us? How much do you reckon becoming senior officers will change us?" William just laughed, "Grell, if there is one thing I've learnt from you it's 'expect the unexpected' I mean when we met you were a buch ass kicking freak that didn't tack crap from any body, and now your well your still a freak and you still don't take crap from anybody but now your more of a love-sick girl" _

"_I am NOT a girl! And all of that's beside the point, what about you? When we first met you were a smart- yet lazy slacker who only did what was necessary, and now your turning into a narcissistic perfectionist with a scythe up your ass!" Grell replied hitting his friend for his previous comment. _

"_how the times have changed, well lets just hope we don't change to much over the next few hundred years… Honestly I like us the way we are now, the way we cover each other's strength's and weaknesses were probably one of the best pairs to graduate from our class" _

"_Hm, yeah I guess. But anyway on to a less morbid subject, we get to customise our own scythes now so what sort of design are you going to have for yours?" _

"_Who know, lets leave thought's like that till tomorrow, let's just enjoy the clouds for now" _

Blood was spilled, it's wasn't pretty, no matter how beautiful the shades of red mixed together or how the flames danced consuming the metallic liquid, Grell had seen enough blood to last him a life time and a half in the last week, just watching the crimson liquid creating a pattern for the flames to follow was making him feel sick, Grell didn't know when he'd began to detest the colour he'd loved so much for so long…

As the Demon walked into the flames with the struggling girl, Grell watches as her blood joins the rest among the fire.

The moment the young nameless girl's blood touched the flames they turned a dark purple and became like a living shadow swirling around Sebastian like a dark force field mean to keep anything non-Demonic out.

"This is the portal to Hell Grell, after you step through there will be no turning back… are you sure you want to do this, it's the only-" The dark glare Grell sent the elder Demon shut him up "I won't turn back, I'm going down there to find out who ordered the attack and when I find out who it was, I'm going to kill them and take down every other Demon that gets in my way, now lets go!"

**Not really much to say Aside from IT'S HERE! i know you've all been waiting months for this and i hope you all like it, i know it's not very good or long for that matter, i mean i have been working in it since the about i think between Feb-April was when i last updated this.**

**I am sorry for it taking so long, i got Kuro-writers block but i was going through some of my older un-finished fics when i found DiD and knowing i had fans who have been waiting for it i sat myself down and wrote it, I feel like it's a little rushed but Eh, it's here and that's the important part, I hope you like it though...**

**Next chapter - Enter the Demons Nest**


End file.
